


Our lucky coin

by Valecitawrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen's Lucky Coin, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Trespasser, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valecitawrites/pseuds/Valecitawrites
Summary: Answering my own prompt a few months later since I haven't seemed to find anything that address this."I need Branson Rutherford’s reaction to see around the Inquisitor’s neck the coin he give to Cullen when he left for Templar training."





	Our lucky coin

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Evelyn's POV. Anything in italics are her thoughts.

They stood together by the door, not daring to make their presence know yet. He could read her hesitation in her face. "Relax, they are going to love you. I'm the one who should be worried..." he said in an honest tone. Evelyn squeezed his hand tighter and gave him a sympathetic look.  
Cullen straightened his posture, took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door, twice. They heard a rapid pacing from the other side of the door before it opened quite sharply.  
The woman was looking at him with a scowling face. Two seconds later she changed her expression to a cheeky smile. Two seconds later she was hugging him hard. _That must be Mia Rutherford._  
They heard a squeak coming from the door, and Evelyn watched as a younger woman approached to hug Cullen while Mia stood aside. _I bet that one is Rosalie._

Mia turned to Evelyn with a shy smile and told her "I'm Mia. It's a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor." while giving her a small curtsy.  
"Please, call me Evelyn. We're family after all.", she replied along with a warm smile. Mia blushed slightly and smile back at her. _Apparently blushing easily runs in the family._  
Rosalie let Cullen go and took a step back, still grabbing his arms while she studied him, as if she couldn't believed her eyes.  
That's when she noticed the man standing still at the door, wearing a serious face and looking at Cullen. He was obviously upset with him and had no intention of hiding it.  
Cullen looked at him with a pained expression, like a silent plea. They both kept their gazes locked like that for a few seconds, tension obvious in the air.

The man moved to face Evelyn and while he approached her extending his hand, the shiny coin around Evelyn's neck caught his attention. He froze on the spot still a few steps away from her.  
He moved his head lower and squinted his eyes trying to get a better look at it. Recognition finally hit him and he looked at Cullen, stunned.  
"Is that...?"  
"It is." Cullen interrupted him, knowing what he meant.  
_So this is Branson..._

Branson's furrowed brow, mix of anger and confusion made him look even more alike to Cullen. After a strangled couple of seconds where no one dared to talk, his serious expression cracked and he run to hug his brother tightly than the other two.  
_Well... this is definitely a promising start._


End file.
